Twins
by Daughter-of-Eris-and-Poseidon
Summary: Just as he promised at the end of The Last Olympian, Poseidon sends Percy and Annabeth to bring his two unclaimed children to camp. What kind of problems can Conner and Charlie bring to CHB? Tons!


**Ok, I'm needing some help. I have been playing with this story idea for a long time and I need to know if I should do something with it or not  
><strong>

Chapter One

It was a knock on the door that brought Ms. O'Donnell out of her thoughts. She stood up from her chair and walked out of the living room where she was sitting with her kids. When she opened the door she was surprised to see two teenagers on her door step.

The girl was tall and athletic looking. She had a deep tan and curly blond hair, pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes were a stormy gray. The only thing that was off about her was her hair, which had a gray streak running through it. Ms. O'Donnell smiled at the young girl, who returned it softly. She was holding hands with the boy next to her. He was tall and muscular. He had inky black hair, and like the girl he also had a gray streak just above his left ear, and familiar see green eyes. With a start she realized why they were so familiar.

"A son of Poseidon." She smiled again, although this one was sad. She looked back at the girl who was holding his hand."Athena?" she asked, although she had a strong feeling she was right. The girl nodded in return. They looked shocked that she had figured out who their parents were so fast. "Well, please come in." she said and stepped to the side.

The young couple walked in and took in their surroundings. To the left was a long hallway that looked to be painted different colors. To the right was a smaller hallway that looked like it led to the kitchen. The two heard the door shut behind them and turned to face the middle aged woman. She was a little on the short side with dirty blond hair. She had light blue eyes and laugh lines that showed she smiled a lot. She held out her hand. "Trish O'Donnell." she said. The boy took her hand first.

"Percy Jackson." He said, shook her hand once then dropped it. The girl took it next.

"Annabeth Chase." She said with a smile, then withdrew her hand.

"I must say," began Ms. O'Donnell. "I'm not surprised you're here. However, I am surprised to see a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena here together." Percy and Annabeth blushed. Trish laughed and shook her head at them.

"So, um, how much do they know?" Percy asked her, changing the subject.

"They know about the gods, but not that they are still alive. I've taught them everything I know. Conner never cared for the history lessons, but Charlotte ate it up." Trish told them and then began walking down the hallway on the left. They followed and when they entered the hallway they stopped in their tracts. The wall had been hand painted.

It was dived so that there was six squares on each wall. As the young couple looked at what had been painted on the wall, their mouths dropped. The first square on the left wall was an eagle. It was flying, with its claws fully extended, as if it was about to scratch someone's eyes out or catch its prey. Next to it was a peacock, its beautiful feathers fanned out. Beside it was a boar. It was pawing at the ground and it seemed to be glaring at them. Below the boar was a wheat field. Next to it was a laurel tree, basking in the sunlight. Next to the tree was a crescent moon, with stars pained around it.

On the right wall were more paintings. The first was a Trident, it was bronze and just like the real thing, it seemed to shimmer with blue light. Beside the trident, was an owl sitting in an tree, its beak open as if it was in mid-hoot. Beside the owl was an grape vine, making its way up a stone wall. Below the vine was a caduceus. The serpents seemed to move and wiggle around on the staff. Next to the caduceus was a dove, flying out of a tree. The last square was an anvil and hammer.

"The, the symbols of the gods." Annabeth muttered as she ran her hand over her mothers symbol. "Did you do these?" she asked Trish, and then began to examine the rest of the symbols.

"No, that was Charlotte." She answered. "She has truly been gifted by the muses." she smiled, and again began walking down the hall.

"Is it just me," Percy whispered, "or is it glaring at us?" he asked, pointing to the peacock. Annabeth, glanced at it and with a shiver she nodded. They followed, ready to meet the twins, and get away from the peacock. They walked into a large room, it was painted white, but its walls were lined with framed pictures. Ones right out of Greek mythology. Hercules fighting the Nemean Lion. Odysseus tricking Polyphemus. There were others, ones not from the myths, landscapes and animals.

There was a boy sitting in front of a TV, that was in the middle of the room. He had a long white controller in one hand and was swinging it around madly. He had his back to the three people that had entered the room. However, Percy and Annabeth could see his black hair and tanned skin. A girl was sitting on a couch, directly behind him. She was bent over something and her hand was quickly moving. Like the boy, she too had black hair and tanned skin.

"Conner, Charlotte this is Percy and Annabeth." Trish spoke, but neither of them looked up from what they were doing. She turned to Percy and Annabeth and gestured for them to walk farther into the room, before she disappeared back down the hallway. The couple walked into the room. Percy cleared his throat, trying to get the kids attention, but once again they failed to look up. Annabeth moved towards the girl, trying to see what she was doing.

"Hi Charlotte." she said to her. Her hand froze in mid-motion, her free hand flexed as she brought in a deep breath and exhaled it quickly. After a few seconds, she continued what she was doing.

"I wouldn't call her that." a new voice spoke. Percy and Annabeth looked over at the boy, he was still sitting with his back to them, but it must have been him who spoke. Percy looked at what we was doing. It appeared that he was playing some kind of videogame. He was playing as a white wolf with red markings and what looked like a flaming shield on its back. It looked he was fighting a giant spider, Annabeth gave shiver and took a small step back from the TV. Even if it was an animated spider, it still freaked her out. With a final swipe of the controller the spider fell to the ground, defeated. At that point the boy stood up and faced them.

He was tall for his age. His black hair was long, but short enough that it didn't hang in his eyes, which were a sea green, just like Percy's. Percy waited for him to see the resemblance between them, but it never came. "I'm Conner, but I think you already know that from my mom." he said with an sheepish smile. "And this is my sister," he gestured to the girl on the couch. "Charlie to anyone who doesn't wish to die a most painful death." He grinned from ear to ear. "Only one who can get away with calling her Charlotte is mom," he said. "She tends to-" he was cut off as a pillow crashed into his head, and then it dropped to the floor. "Throw things." he finished.

The girl stood up with a huff, her activity cast to the side, long forgotten. She glared at her brother with the same sea green eyes. Her hair was wavy, and flowed to the middle of her back. She was a few inches shorter then her brother, but didn't seem to matter as she took a step closer to him, as if she was about to punch him in the face.

"Charlotte, no killing your brother!" Trish's distant voice called from somewhere in the small townhouse.

"Busted." Conner said in a triumphant voice. Charlie narrowed her eyes before she sat back down, and picked up where she left off on whatever it was she was doing, not even looking at the other two people in the room. "Don't mind her, she won't join the real world until she is done with her next picture." Conner rolled his eyes. Charlie paid her brother no mind as she put a gold colored pencil down and replaced it with a gray one.

She wrote something quickly, and then held it up in front of her to take it in. Annabeth took a step over to the younger girl to see what she had drawn. It was of a big room with stone benches. There were pearl white columns in the back of the room with what looked like a young girl, with dark hair, peering around one of them. In the middle of the room laid a golden apple. Written on it was ΚΑΛΛΊΣΤῌ.

"To the fairest." Annabeth translated. Charlie's head snapped up and meet Annabeth's eyes.

"You read ancient Greek?" She asked, eyes wide. Annabeth smiled and nodded. "Impressive." she turned back to her picture, eyes sweeping it, making sure it was ready. When she was satisfied she set it down. "Mom, its done!" she called as Trish walked into the room with an arm full of soda cans. She handed everyone a can, before she looked at the drawing. She smiled at her daughter,

"I was wondering when you would get to this one." She laughed slightly and shook her head. Charlie's eyebrows furrowed.

"Mom are you ok?" she asked, then glanced at her brother, who like his twin was frowning at his mom.

"Yeah, you sound off." he agreed, before popping the can of his soda and taking a long drink. Trish sighed, she knew that they would pick up on her feelings.

"Take a seat, there is something I want to talk to you about." She sat next to her daughter, as her son took a seat on her other side. "Its about you father." Conner and Charlie exchanged a look, before turning their eyes back to their mother. "I met him in college, during a trip down in South Carolina. A few friends and I made a day trip to the beach. He was coming out of the water, surfboard in hand. It was love at first sight, for both of us. We spent the summer there at the beach, everyday I would make the few hours drive and he would be there. Waiting for me, without fail." Trish smiled wistfully. "At the end of the summer he had to leave, back to work." She looked at her children. "You look like him. Same hair and eyes."

"Did-did he know about us?" Conner asked. Trish nodded.

"He knew I was expecting. He even knew it was twins, when he had to leave. But he never met you." She answered him. "There's something else I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Charlie asked softly. Trish opened her mouth to continue, but nothing came out. Percy stepped closer, joining the conversation.

"Charlie, what it is that the Greek Gods were always doing?" he asked. For the first time Charlie looked at the older boy. Percy got the reaction he was looking for when her eyes widened, and scanned his face a few times, no doubt taking in the likeness between them.

"Fighting with each other?" she asked.

"No." he said, then paused, "Well, yes…but that's not I'm talking about. What was the other thing they were always doing?" she thought for a moment before she answered.

"Falling in love with mortals and having kids." she answered. Percy and Annabeth nodded. Charlie watched them, eyes flicking between the two of them, sometimes her mother.

"I still don't-" Conner started, but stopped after his sister shushed him. He glowered at her, but otherwise stayed quite.

"Ok," she said after another minute of silence, "I give up, what are you trying to tell me?" she sounded confused, but something in her face told Annabeth that she knew what was going on. Annabeth raised one blonde eyebrow.

"What do _you _think?" she asked. Charlie swallowed,

"I think, that you're trying to tell me something that _can't _be true." she stated, but her eyes were still watching everything carefully.

"Who says it can't?" Annabeth replied, her eyes were glued to the girl. The two had a soundless stare off, before the younger girl's eyes grew wide.

"Are-are you sure?" Percy and Annabeth nodded. Trish nodded as well when her daughter turned her eyes on her. "So I'm a…We're…" Her voice trailed off, unable to finish her thought.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Conner yelled, he hated being kept in the dark. Charlie turned to him soundlessly.

"The Greek Gods, the ones that mom is always telling us about, well they're real. And one of them is our father." Conner stared at his sister, for a few seconds, before laughing.

**So tell me what you think. Yay or nay**


End file.
